Apocalypse
by LABRET
Summary: “Kiku, what do you think happens to us when we die?” he had asked. /USAxJapan/ /character death/


**A/N:** I swear I'll write something happy one day! TnT I thought of this while listening to the song Lion by Tsukiko Amano. As always, reviews are welcome. ouo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia. Be glad that I don't. XD

* * *

Kiku had been through his share of wars in his time. None of them had gone quite as horribly wrong as this, though.

He had paired up with Alfred, Arthur, and several other nations against Ivan and his followers. He couldn't believe that his former allies, Feliciano and Ludwig, had betrayed them. He had been there as they slit the throats of Lithuania and Poland, the nations falling and becoming a part of the unholy empire that Ivan had created.

Kiku also knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

Countries suffered in different ways than normal human beings. As his home was bombed, and attacked he only suffered on the inside. The pain of his people, the feeling as more were killed; he couldn't stand it. He felt as he was being slowly eaten away from the inside.

He knew he wasn't the only one, either.

Alfred had been spending more time with the Asian country recently. When he did come visit Kiku, he was often littered with bruises and wounds. America was also falling to its demise, but Alfred hadn't received his wounds from their enemies, he had put them there himself.

"Kiku, what do you think happens to us when we die?" he had asked. It was probably the most serious thing he had ever heard the American say. The hardened expression on his face didn't fit him, either did the bags under his eyes from the stress.

"I'm... not sure, Alfred," he murmured quietly, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. What had happened to Toris, or Feliks?

They left it at that. Kiku looked up at the darkening sky. It would rain soon.

He heard a soft sniffling sound from Alfred and turned to look at him.

The man was crying.

"I'm sorry.. I can't stay like this for much longer. I-I'm going to die soon, I can feel it," he sobbed, the tears running heavily on his cheeks.

Kiku wasn't a person who usually gave affection, but he decided that there wasn't much time left. For either of them. He leaned over and held the other, and too began to cry.

He knew, that he too was going to die soon. The most he could do was try and comfort his ally.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, he thought about what had happened the last night. He remembered bringing the blond man back to his house and having fallen into a blur of adult emotion. Kiku stared worriedly at Alfred who was sleeping next to him. He had grown skinny, and the bruises on him didn't end at his neck.

What did happen to them when they died? He laid back down and tried not to let Alfred's whimpers stop him from sleeping.

"Kiku."

"Yes, Arthur?" he mumbled over the telephone.

"Alfred committed suicide... I... I'm controlling over his lands as of now. Anything to keep _them _from taking over what used to be..." his voice trailed, his throat sounded raw.

"How..? How could one of us?" Kiku asked, words barely forming in his mouth.

"I'm not sure, but when I went to check on him this morning... I found his body in bed... I thought he was sleeping but.. he had cuts up and down his arms" he stopped again.

"A-and all of his people?" he asked hesitantly.

"None of them are alive.. I don't know how long this had been going on. T-that idiot didn't say anything about it.. and now.."

Millions of people dead...

millions...

Alfred hadn't even hinted that his country was about to disappear. Why didn't he say anything? Fury bubbled up within Kiku. How could he have been so foolish not to ask? All those bruises, his skeletal appearance.

"A-arthur... call me in a bit. I have to.. I have to get my head straight," he mumbled.

"Okay. Just so you know, don't hesitate to say anything, _anything_ at all? Okay? I don't want you to..." he murmured almost to himself.

A sad look grew on his face as he muttered, "Don't worry I'll speak up if anything happens."

Surely Arthur knew about the pain burning under his skin. Pain so severe he couldn't describe. He wouldn't burden him by complaining about it.

At that moment Kiku suddenly knew how Alfred must have felt.

* * *

So this was how he was going to die.

Arthur's body was limp and sprawled out in front of him. One bullet to the head had killed him. Kiku had always believed countries weren't very human, but apparently they were more human then he'd like to have thought.

When Ivan leaned down and put the gun to his head...

Kiku smiled, a soft, curious smile.

"Alfred, Arthur... I guess we'll finally get to know what happens to us when we die."

_BANG._


End file.
